


Com sono

by xxhhunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Portuguese, long relationship au, youtubers au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele sentia as bolhas em seus pés e sua dor de cabeça de sono, depois de um voo tão longo de avião – que, sinceramente, à essa altura do campeonato ele devia estar acostumado com. Se sentia como um boneco de palha, praticamente jogado sobre Alfred ao seu lado. E meu deus, Alfred. Que ele amava tanto, muito mesmo, mas sinceramente queria matar nesse minuto. A voz do americano simplesmente não parava de ecoar dentro do carro, e claro, ele deveria saber que tinha um tom alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Com sono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thesakeofcriticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/gifts).



Seus olhos estão se fechando contra sua própria vontade, sua cabeça meio deitada, meio ainda em pé, enquanto o táxi amarelo passava pelas ruas com luzes neon e placas de bares abertos até tarde, o som da vida noturna da cidade crescendo devagar enquanto desbravavam as ruas levemente engarrafadas, o motorista quieto. Arthur estava exausto. Completa e totalmente exausto. Ele sentia as bolhas em seus pés e sua dor de cabeça de sono, depois de um voo tão longo de avião – que, sinceramente, à essa altura do campeonato ele devia estar acostumado com. Se sentia como um boneco de palha, praticamente jogado sobre Alfred ao seu lado. E meu deus, _Alfred_. Que ele amava _tanto_ , muito mesmo, mas sinceramente queria _matar_ nesse minuto. A voz do americano simplesmente não parava de ecoar dentro do carro, e claro, ele deveria saber que tinha um tom alto.

O inglês sentia uma leve sensação de rotina em cenas como essas. Depois de tanto tempo em um relacionamento com o americano era comum chegar de madrugada em Nova Iorque, encontrar o loiro, alto e animado, em meio ao caos do aeroporto, e finalmente conseguir um táxi que pudesse levá-los para o apartamento do mais novo, onde ele só queria dormir, se livrar desse “jet lag filho da puta” como ele mesmo diria, em seu momento de irritação sonolenta. E Alfred? Alfred parecia sempre, /sempre/, um brinquedo movido à pilha e hamburguers. É claro, o mais velho também ficava animado ao encontrá-lo, quando via o outro Arthur costumava soltar sua mala onde estava e ir abraçá-lo com força. Sempre trocavam um beijo também. Mas Alfred simplesmente começava a falar e não parava mais depois disso.

Era degastante. Ele estava com tanto sono... Seus olhos foram se fechando de novo, ele lutava pra mantê-los abertos, para ouvir ao menos algumas palavras do namorado, mas era difícil. Principalmente desta vez, o voo inteiro o bebê ao seu lado havia chorado em alto volume. Tão alto que nem sua música pesada conseguia cobrir o barulho. Ele não havia pregado o olho. Nada de sono. E agora sua cabeça se deitava contra a própria vantagem.

\- Arthur?

\- Hmm? – Ele bocejou, esfregando os olhos.

\- Cara, você está me ouvindo?

\- Claro, amor...

\- Então qual você prefere?

Ah, ótimo. Arthur esfregou mais os olhos, o taxista não se movia, como uma estátua. O inglês torceu o nariz pra ele quando este usou o retrovisor pra olhar os dois no banco de trás, mas tinha mais o que fazer. Como responder à pergunta, por exemplo. Uma pergunta que ele não havia entendido.

\- Prefiro...?

\- Aw, _man!_ You weren’t listening!

Sentiu-se meio culpado, mas fechou os olhos, suspirando. Pediu desculpas baixinho e pediu por que dissesse de novo, tendo que insistir, já que Alfred não queria repetir o que tinha dito. Deram as mãos enquanto o outro continuava a falar, dedos entrelaçados e o dedão de Arthur deu duas acariciadas leves na mão do outro antes de decidir que era energia demais pro momento e parar. Bocejou de novo, se alinhou no ombro do americano, era um ombro largo e forte que Arthur não tinha, um braço passou em torno de si. Arthur quase agradeceu, só agora ele reparava como o ar frio do avião não havia ainda ido embora completamente.

\- Você parou de ouvir de novo. – Veio do seu lado a voz emburrada do mais alto. Quase infantil. Aliás, muito infantil. Alfred tinha uma das bochechas infladas num emburrado estranho, Arthur riu de leve.

\- Desculpa. Estou morrendo de sono, Al.

Era assim que o outro era, afinal. Não percebia nada até que alguém dizia tudo em todas as palavras. O inglês deu um beijo leve na pele mais próxima – o ombro mesmo, esperando uma resposta, talvez até uma reclamação. O táxi virou uma rua e os bares desapareceram, estavam agora em uma rua residencial  da cidade. A única coisa que Alfred dignificou Arthur como resposta foi um curto “Aah...” de quem havie entendido. O mais baixo se perguntou se era verdade.

\- Tudo bem? – Questionou, sem abrir os olhos, quase dormindo ali mesmo, nos ombros do outro, o balanço do carro o ninando. – Me desculpe, eu realmente... Com tanto sono...

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Ele riu, beijando a tesa do mais baixo e sorrindo – Você deve estar _morto,_  cara. Vou te levar pra casa e a gente pode dormir.

Arthur assentiu pra isso, só o pensamento já o animava. Embora agora, com a total permissão do outro, ele tivesse mais liberdade pra praticamente se deitar sobre ele, quase dormindo, quase prestes a sonhar, se não fosse pela parada brusca do motorista mudo. Alfred havia dito “É aqui”,  e Arthur não queria se mover, mas teve que fazer isso de qualquer forma. Subiram de elevador, bocejando de novo e de novo, o sono tomando conta. No final, Arthur já estava dormindo no caminho pra cama. Alfred impediu que ele batesse de cara na parede tentando acertar a porta, e carregou-o pelo resto do caminho. Tirou-lhe as roupas de viagem pesadas, colocou os próprios pijamas e aconchegou ambos na mesma cama, abraçados bem perto embaixo das cobertas, se enrolando um no outro até que fosse hora de acordar. O Americano fez uma nota pessoal que não poderia deixar Arthur dormir até muito tarde, já que queria que seu relógio biológico se acostumasse, mas ambora acordaram duas da tarde e comeram café da manhã de almoço, trocando beijos e falando sobre video games, ainda sentados na cama com os olhos semicerrados.


End file.
